


A Dream of Dragons: The Eastern Sun and The North Star

by AmeliaIsmills



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragonrider Sansa, F/F, Multi, Other, Sansa in Essos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Sansa finds more than she ever bargained for when she goes to Essos with Tyrion to escape Cersei and Joffrey.Daenerys finds reason to change her plans.Jon, having left the wall after being brought back to life, finds allies in White Harbor.





	1. Story Banner

General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with.

If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting.

This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.


	2. The North Star and The Eastern Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three irrefutable differences to this AU. 
> 
> 1\. Sansa discovers Jon's heritage and somehow procures a letter from Rhaegar explaining the truth.  
2\. Tyrion and Sansa both flee to Essos in the aftermath of the riot of Kings Landing after they have already been married.  
3\. Daenerys does not immediately feel threatened by her only living family member.

Daenerys Targaryen sat watching as two figures were brought forth. One, quite short, could only be Tyrion Lannister. There had been rumors for days that the dwarf was making way to Mereen. The other with him was unknown.

Obviously a woman and she had a hood up over her face, but the hair that tumbled over her shoulders was redder than a comet.

“You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen…,” Daenerys found herself blocking out the rest of Missandei’s introduction. Finally, the dwarf stepped forward.

“Your Grace, Queen Daenerys. I am Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister…,” the man began.

“I am aware of who you are, ser. I am unaware of who your companion is, however,” Daenerys interrupted, wishing to cut through the pleasantries.

The dwarf seemed surprised briefly but quickly managed to gather his wits and opened his mouth to speak, but the figure stepped before him before he could say anything.

The woman, a girl really, raised her hands and pulled the cloak out.

“I am Lady Sansa Lannister, born from House Stark,” the girl said strongly and Daenerys felt her eyesbrows shoot up. She started to talk, but found herself even more shocked as the girl dipped down into a low curtsy. The girl held to the floor, skirts spread wide, head bowed down...but eyes up.

“Your Grace, I have come to beseech your favor and to offer knowledge that is rightfully yours,” the girl said, steel laced in her voice. This was not a timid mouse.

Daenerys leaned back into the throne she had procured for herself.

“Speak your knowledge and your wishes,” she said, making sure to keep her voice steady, but mild.

“I have come to speak to you about a grievious secret and perceived treachory being false,” the girl said, still prostrate to the Queen.

“Stand and speak it then,” Daenerys began to find impatience overwhelming her. The girl stood and looked directly at her.

“I have come to tell you the truth of the rebellion and my father’s supposed treachery to your family,” Lady Sansa began, “But in truth your grace...there have been no other more loyal to House Targaryen than House Stark. We were, afterall, united in matrimony.”

Daenerys stared at the girl flabbergasted, “What are you talking about?” she found herself hissing.

“I am speaking of the secret marriage of Rhaegar Targaryen to Lyanna Stark and the babe she bore in the tower of Joy before passing in a birthing fever. I am speaking of my noble father, the Lord Eddard Stark, hiding that babe in plain sight and raising him as his own bastard son to protect him,” the girl wove her tale.

“I am talking of my cousin, Jon...Jaehaerys Targaryen, your nephew and I can prove it,” the finished and held a scroll up.

Daenerys felt her entire body freeze with anticipation as she motioned for Missandei to gather the document and bring it to her.

“Ser Barristan?” she asked as she broke the seal and read the letter.

“Yes, Your Grace?” the man asked and came to her.

“Would you recognize my brother’s hand?” she said quietly and the man nodded before looking to the letter and then back up at Sansa Lannister in astonishment.

“It is his hand...you speak the truth? They had a son?” Ser Barristan’s voice had gone quite hoarse.

“Yes, good Ser,” Lady Sansa responded.

Daenerys did not know particularly how to process the information and truth in front of her. The girl stood quietly waiting her judgement.

“You will return to Westeros, Ser Barristan, and bring my nephew to me,” Daenerys found herself ordering. She was pleased with the way Lady Sansa’s shoulders seemed to relax.

“You said you were beseeching me, Lady Lannister?” Daenerys asked and almost was amused at the wry look between the dwarf and the girl.

“Well, you see, Your Grace. Our marriage is quite...unconsumated...and we would ask politely that you would declare it void,” Tyrion was the one who spoke.

Daenerys nodded.

“It is done,” she stated and then looked back at Lady Sansa, now once again of House Stark. She pondered the girl’s words. She was interupted as Rhaegal landed on the balcony and caused the entirety of the room to still. Her green child was sticking his snout into the room as much as possible and staring directly at Lady Sansa to Daenerys’s amazement.

What was more amazing is the Stark girl’s enchantment with her child in return. The girl seemed to be in a trance as she walked to the dragon. She reached out, no hesitation, and rubbed Rhaegal’s snout. Rhaegal made a cooing noise to the back of his throat and rubbed back against the girls hand.

“Do you have valyrian blood?” she found herself asking, though she already knew the answer. The girl was of the Firstmen, not old Valyria or the Andals.

“No, Your Grace, but...he?,” at Daenery’s nod of confirmation she continued, “He feels a bit like my direwolf did before...before Cersei made my father kill her.”

Daenerys felt her heart ache for Sansa Stark. She wondered if Rhaegal would let the girl ride him.

“I think he is meant for Jon,” the girl startled her again with her abrupt statement.

She pondered this. This nephew of hers could bond and ride one of her dragons... that was certainly possible.

“Why do you think that, Lady Sansa?” she found herself asking.

“Or, it would actually be, Lady Stark, yes? You are the last of your father’s children?” Daenerys was really thinking aloud, but Sansa looked up at her startled and the sorrow that filled her eyes at the realisation made Daenerys want to promise fire and blood to all those that had made the girl weep.

Daenerys did not ponder too much on that fact.

“I suppose I am, Your Grace,” Sansa finally responded, “but Winterfell and the North have been taken by the Bolton’s.”

Daenerys thought this through for a moment before finding herself make a choice that she had never even considered before.

“I suppose then we should go take it back.”

Suddenly Daenerys felt at peace with her choices, all of them, that she had made up unto this point. Something, whether it be the gods or the valyrian magic of her blood, sang the rightousness of the avenue her return home had just taken.


	3. White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arrives with Daenerys and the fleet at White Harbor. Here they find themselves welcomed home by an unexpected party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my "Sansa in Essos" drabble. I am making photo manips, so this will probably eventually turn into a series.
> 
> You can find those on my tumblr. 
> 
> https://hellsofbelles.tumblr.com

Sansa Stark watched as Rhaegal dipped down into the ocean water and returned to the sky with a graceful uplift. She was mesmerized as always watching the green dragon that reminded her so much of Jon. 

She did not know the how or the why of it, but the dragon was quite fond of her as well. Rhaegal came beside the ship where she stood, Theon and Asha at her side, and did some sort of shaking manuever that sprayed water over the bow. 

Sputtering as she found herself soaked along with her companions she could not help but burst into laughter. Theon jumped as if a snake had bit him and stared at her flabbergasted. 

Sansa had wanted to kill Theon when she realized he was an ally of Daenerys’s. Daenerys had let her rage and scream at the unfairness of Theon surviving the bastard of House Bolton, but her younger brother’s were left for dead. Daenerys had suggested she talk to Theon before making judgement. 

Sansa had been partially placated to hear him state that the boys were not Bran and Rickon. She did not doubt, however, that Theon had forgotten her threat. 

  
  


_ “Should we return North and I find them dead, you will not leave the North with your head, just as you did not leave with your cock.”  _

_ Theon had stared at her with such a dead stare before answering.  _

_ “I will lay my own head on the block and order one of my men to take it.”  _

  
  


“Oh, don’t look so bothered,” she laughed as she rang her hair out, “It is just a bit of water.”

“I suggest you dry yourself as quickly as possible, Lady Sansa, for you shall see the tops of White Harbor in a moment,” Asha said and then turned and grinned directly at Sansa’s chest. 

“Of course, you do look fetching in that white,” the girl who would be Queen of the Iron Islands turned and began shouting orders at her men. 

Sansa watched her, non-plussed at the flirting. She would have thought the would-be Queen would have been quite put out with her for threatening the brother she had obviously gone to great lengths to save. She had been wrong, however, as the woman had just laughed and laughed. 

_ “This one is a wolf-bitch with a bite...if this is how they raised up their women...perhaps you were not raised all soft as well.”  _

Sansa walked to the side where Rhaegal was staring intently at White Harbor as his wings beat in the wind and caused a chill to set it where he had just splashed her moments before. 

“What is it you sense?” Sansa murmured as she looked back ahead. Somewhere in front of her, Daenerys sailed with Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, and Greyworm. She wondered what was going through the Queen’s head as she would soon step foot on Westorosi soil for the first time since she was a babe. 

“Lady Stark,” Theon said beside her as they dropped anchor and the boats were dropped to take them to shore. 

“Just Lady Sansa till we discover about Bran and Rickon,” she murmured as she made way to the boat. Suddenly the entire vessel shifted under Rhaegal’s weight as he slammed on the side of the ship, blocking her path.

Sansa peered at him curiously and startled as his wing came down in front of her, clearly indicating what he wanted. When she stared at him, trying to appear calm and cool, he huffed at her. The warmth of his breath made her sigh and she shrugged. Apparently, Jon’s dragon felt she should fly into White Harbor. She hoped Daenerys was not upset at her child’s demands and Sansa’s acquiescence. 

She would know soon she realized as she saw Drogon take off from the back of a ship and Daenerys a small dot on his back. 

“Lady Sansa…” Theon said sharply as she began to climb. She gave him a chilling look as she found handhold’s on Rhaegal’s back. Why had Daenerys not created saddles for her children? Surely it would make it easier and Sansa was almost positive the old tombs about dragon’s mentioned saddles. 

“Sovetes,” Sansa took great joy in saying the High Valerian word for fly. Missandei had spent time with her in Essos, teaching the langauge as Sansa wanted to be as prepared as possible to help Jon should..when..he turned into a dragonrider. It in return had somehow endeared her to many of Daenerys’s people. 

She couldn’t help but squell as Rhaegal took to the sky and she held on for dear life as they soared over the ships, joining Daenerys on Drogon and Viserion flying behind them. Sansa peered over to Daenerys and found the woman grinning at her. Relief flooded her body and she grinned back. 

“We will circle the city as the other’s row in and when the guard has settled we will land,” Daenerys yelled over the wind. 

Sansa yelled her response, not thinking of her words. 

“Yes, My Queen.”

She pondered the words as they dipped below and back up as they circled. Rhaegal easily following Drogon’s lead. She had not planned to become attached to the Dragon Queen. She would bend the knee if necessary to protect the North, but she had never really planned to give her devotion to the woman. 

She found herself changing, though, her devotion was true and Daenerys had become someone she believed in and wanted to rule. 

They finally drifted down and came to land on the shore, away from the docks. Their retinue was already out of the boat and waiting. Sansa watched, making sure to hid her grin behind a placid face, as the Manderly’s and other representatives of the city made their way down in a hurry to form a line. 

She climbed off of Rhaegal’s back and walked over to Daenerys who had just climbed down. 

“We will have to begin braiding your hair in the Essosi styles since you will be riding with me in the skies,” Daenerys chuckled and reached out to pat Sansa’s hair down, fingers catching at the strands. 

Sansa felt heat rush her cheeks. 

“My Queen?” she murmured. 

“I like that,” Daenerys responded quietly, “I will be worthy.”

Sansa looked up startled, but a movement behind Daenerys caught her attention and her breath caught. 

“Jon…,” she breathed, “Rickon…” 

Both were standing by the Manderly’s. Rickon holding on to Jon’s hand and watching them with wide eyes. 

Sansa looked to Daenerys as she felt the need to run to them and Daenerys smiled and gave a small nod. 

Sansa pushed away the fact it was unladylike and took off towards them as they began to run to her. 

Jon reached her and scooped her into a hug. 

“Sansa,” he breathed, relief and awe wrapped in his voice, as a smaller body slammed into their lower halves. 

Jon reached down and scooped Rickon in his arms and the five year old boy put his arms around them both. 

“I don’t remember you, but Jon has told me stories of you and that you would come home and he was telling the truth...we were waiting for you to come out of the boat...but a dragon is so much better...can I ride the dragon? Please Sansa...please!” Rickon was chattering against her and Sansa choked back a sob as she held onto them both. 

Then she felt Jon freeze slightly and pull back, Rickon coming into her arms. Daenerys was standing off slightly and Sansa felt a brief moment of embarressment at their display. Then Jon, with all of his utter inability to be appropriate briskly walked to the Queen. She heard the shouting of the guard in the background, felt Rhaegal bear up and slam in front of them all to block any weapons that might be thrown, and she held Rickon tighter turning in time to see what Jon was doing. 

“Aunt,” he breathed and pulled Daenerys into a hug. 

“Welcome, home. Welcome back to Westeros,” he murmured as he held onto her just as tightly as Sansa. She watched as Daenerys stood stiff before making a sound that sounded disbelieving and broken all at the same time before her arms went back around Jon. 

“Nephew,” the quiet response was all Sansa heard as Rhaegal and Drogon both raised their wings, blocking them all the way from view, as if recognizing this was a private moment for family. Sansa startled as she realized that dragon’s and all, she stood on the beach with those she considered her pack and her family. Blood or not. 

  
  



	4. The Road Onwards and Unexpected Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal retinue plan their first attack and arrange to begin negotiations with the Northern Lord's. An unexpected arrival makes Daenerys announce pieces of her plan for the future and she makes a large effort to distance herself from the legacy of her mad father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become a series on accident. It is growing much larger than anticipated and even has its own banner on my tumblr. 
> 
> https://hellsofbelles.tumblr.com
> 
> The name of the series will be A Dream of Dragons and has been plotted through at least three parts, the first being The Eastern Sun and The North Star. That being said, each part will have a plot shifting departure from the initial story being told and each should have a complete ending within each part. Do not read below if you do not want spoilers for how the parts will eventually play into one another. 
> 
> I have also changed the name of this post to the actual series since it is not longer a drabble set. 
> 
> Part One: Sansa goes to Essos and everything changes going forward as Daenerys changes her entire plans for Westeros. 
> 
> Part Two: Westeros is at peace. The young King Rickon in the North is guided by his sister-regent Arya and his brother and Hand of the King Bran. King Rickon is not overly fond of being King. He really wants to marry the Lady Lyanna Mormont because he loves her not because of duty, rides his cousin's dragon, and travel to all the places Osha told him about when he was little. There is no one else though and he will do his duty. Then a miracle seemingly occurs when a brother long thought dead is found alive under the heart tree. The only problem? He is in a deep sleep and cannot seem to wake up. 
> 
> Part Three: King Robb has returned and the North thrives with it's relationship to the South. Trade is at an all time high between the Upper and Lower Kingdom of Westeros and with Essos across the sea. Queen Daenerys and King-Consort Jaeherys and Queen-Consort Sansa rule in peace and their line secured with the Crown Princess and two Princes. Their world is once again turned upside down as those thought long dead return to life with the memories up to their death.

* * *

Sansa sighed as she leaned back into the chair around the makeshift war table. Jon and Daenerys were both in front of the table and current arguing. It was a testament to how much Sansa had grown to trust the Dragon Queen that had her staying seated than trying to convince her cousin to sit down and be quiet. 

One did not argue with the Queen, unless one was the King, of course. 

That was the crux on the conundrum currently warring within Sansa. She knew where this was going and there was only one way it could go. 

Daenerys had the army and the dragon’s, but Jon would bring the loyalty and trust of the people. Jon would be the key to the last chain Daenerys was aiming to break. Their joining was the only way this would ever work. 

Thus the reason she was sitting and listening half-heartedly to them argue. There was an ache in her heart that she had never felt before. Sansa wondered if it was what her mother had felt every time she had looked at Jon. The unmistaken hurt that regardless of her history with Sansa’s father, there would always be another women out their holding his heart. 

How funny it was a dragon and a wolf and their love that sustained a rebellion and it was a wolf that would sit quietly in the back, do her duty, and love a dragon from behind the scenes. She would succeed where Lyanna Stark had failed to do her duty. 

“What do you think, Sansa?” Daenerys’s voice broke through her introspection and she gracefully stood to look at the table with all it’s small men and maps. 

“I do not know, Your Grace. I am not a general trained for battle, but I trust the Prince’s experience,” she said diplomatically as she tried to make sense of the different strategies they had both been arguing back and forth. 

“You are not a general, sweetling, but you are also far from vapid. Come look closer,” Daenerys’s voice was found and Sansa tried to press back the blush. Jon was watching with intrigued eyes. 

Sansa sighed lightly and attempted to look closer to make out any type of plan. 

“I guess what I am having difficulty understanding is why we do not use the dragon’s,” she finally said. 

“Because we don’t want to burn Winterfell to the ground?” Jon responded curiously. 

“Well, of course not, but would it not be easier to assault from the back if everyone was looking to the front?” Sansa shot back. 

Jon and Daenerys both looked at her in shock. 

“Honestly, you could do the same exact thing in the red keep. There are ways in through the underbelly. Arya found them while chasing cats. The skulls of the dragon’s are in them,” Sansa mused as she looked upon their choices. 

“Then the question is should we take Winterfell or should we take King’s Landing? The longer we wait for the circumstances of the Red Keep, the longer Cersei and Tywin have to change the circumstances,” Jon murmured. 

“Prince Jaehaerys?” a voice came from the front of the tent and they all three turned. 

“Yes, Ser Selmy?” Jon asked the man who Daenerys had assigned as his royal guard. 

_ “You are my heir,” Daenerys said bluntly. _

_ “You are the Queen,” Jon responded sharply. _

_ “And you will be King. I just do not know when yet,” she retorted. _

_ Jon finally acquiesced with a sullen stare. _

Sansa snapped back to the present as Jon came to stand in front of her. 

“Jon?” she asked as he stared at her. 

“Jaime Lannister just rode into our camp under a white flag with a woman he claims has been sent from your mother...she says her name is Brienne of Tarth and she is here to swear herself as your sworn sword,” Jon said and Sansa felt herself sway slightly. 

From her mother? From beyond the grave? 

“She says she made a vow before the Red Wedding,” Ser Barristan said quietly. 

Sansa was frozen and startled as Daenerys moved suddenly. 

“Are we positive the woman is from Catelyn Stark? How does she prove herself?” the Queen said strongly, coming to Sansa’s side. 

Ser Barristan hesitated before responding, “She carries a cloth she says Lady Sansa will recognize.”

Sansa looked to Daenerys before looking at Jon. They were sharing a look together and seemed to be silently communicating some message. 

“Has the pavilion been constructed for tomorrow’s meeting with the North Lord’s?” Daenerys asked finally. 

“Yes, Your Grace,” Ser Barristan responded. 

“Just as I ordered?” she immediately followed up and smiled pleasingly when he nodded. 

Sansa looked at Jon but he just shrugged in confusion. 

“Send someone to give them water and a tent to freshen up in, out of eyesight of the pavillion. I will send someone for them. Have Ser Jorah, yourself, and Greyworm meet us at the pavillion,” Daenerys ordered and Ser Barristan disappeared for a moment before returning and leading them from the tents erected for them and to the place where Daenerys planned to start discussions. 

Sansa stopped shortly when she saw the way the pavillion was placed. A large throne like chair sat in the middle of a raised platform. It was not grande, but it would make the point Daenerys was trying to make about who exactly was in charge. That was not the part that shocked her. What shocked her was the two chairs, similar in shape if slightly smaller, on a slightly lowered step on either side of the throne. Above the right side was the direwolves of House Stark and above the left side were the dragons of House Targaryen. 

“Sit,” Daenerys ordered as she walked up the dais and set herself. 

Both Jon and Sansa shared a look before moving to sit as instructed. Sansa smiled as she felt Ghost saddle up next to her chair. 

“Where have you been?” she murmured as she buried her hands in the dire wolf's fur, brushing down the coat. 

The feel of the wind suddenly brushing the back of her hair warned Sansa before all three dragons landed behind them. Drogon immediately curling up behind Daenerys, head placed gently on the dais. Sansa raised an eyebrow as Viserion placed himself behind her and Rhaegal behind Jon. 

She still did not understand the attraction Daenerys’s children felt towards her, but she could not deny that they made a startling sight between Ghost, Viserion, and herself. She suddenly wondered if the grey, white, and ice blue dress Daenerys had suggested she wear tomorrow was part of a grander color scheme. She could not for the life of her understand what the Queen was up to. Jon being placed with her as part of the royal family made sense, but Sansa was just a girl under the protection of the Dragon Queen for all the rest of the world to think. 

“Ser Selmy, I would invite you to please protect My Lady today. Jorah to me and Greyworm to my nephew,” Daenerys ordered and Sansa startled. 

The Queen’s choices were understandable to a degree except for Ser Barristan being assigned to her. The only recognizable member of the Queensguard being assigned to her indicated more than Sansa could put together at the moment. 

“This shall be good practice before we meet with the Lord’s tomorrow,” Daenerys said simply when Sansa looked at her curiously. 

Missandei came beside the Queen just as Sansa saw Jaime Lannister being brought with a very large and fierce looking warrior woman. Sansa could not help but be intrigued as they came upon them stopping when the guards with them indicated. 

“You stand before Her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen…” Sansa drifted off as Missandei spoke the titles Daenerys had earned and the ones she had been born to. Sansa was intrigued as Missandei began to introduce Jon for the first time. 

“Before you is Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, Crown Prince of Dragonstone. The Reborn, Speaker of the Freefolk, King-Regent of the North,” Missandei’s hand was held out as if presenting Jon. Sansa startled at the regency. Then she found herself completely without words when Missandei turned and presented her. 

“And also before you is Sansa of House Stark, Crown Princess of Winterfell. The Red Wolf and the North Star.” 

Sansa stared at Missandei, only her time in the Red Keep allowing her to remain calm and not show a reaction. Daenerys said this was practice for tomorrow so she would practice. 

“You have come before me with a request, Lady Brienne. A request to swear yourself to Her Royal Highness, but as you must see, Princess Sansa already has a royal guard,” Daenerys said with a slight smile on her face. 

“I am afraid I do not understand,” Brienne spoke and Sansa was surprised to find that she found the deep dulcet tone soothing to her ear. 

“I understand with the usurper lion in King’s Landing the royal line might be a bit confusing with all the changes that have been occurring and wrongs being righted,” Daenerys allowed, “But first, please, have bread and salt so that we may talk without worry of knives being stabbed in the back.”

Daenerys spoke without inflection to her voice, but Sansa did not have to turn to know she was speaking directly to Jaime Lannister. She did watch the man in question flinch and she tilted her head in curiosity. There was something odd about the way he was holding himself and he kept glancing to Jon as if in awe. 

Guest rights were observed and Sansa soon found that Brienne of Tarth and herself were both going to receive answers about the introductions. 

“My father, the rightly named Mad King, broke faith with House Stark by murdering their Lord and the heir. King Robb, the King in the North, had no direct heir, but his brother Rickon lives and it is Rickon who is now King in the North. His cousin, my own dear nephew, currently acts as his regent, but cannot be heir as he is my heir. Therefore, until another male of the Stark line is born, Her Royal Highness is the heir and crown princess,” Daenerys paused and Sansa almost rolled her eyes at the dramatic silence. 

“Does that help, Lady Brienne?” Daenerys finally stopped. 

“The Bolton’s hold Winterfell,” Jaime Lannister suddenly spoke up. 

“They hold it for now, Ser, but they will not for long,” Sansa was only partly surprised at the ice in her voice. 

When his eyes diverted to her, she found herself taking a page out of Daenerys’s book and going straight for the throat. 

“It is not a matter of the Kingdom being taken back, Ser, but which one we will take first ...Winterfell or King’s Landing,” Sansa put her hand out and tried not to let the relief show when Viserion nuzzled at her hand. 

“If you had not noticed, we have dragon’s, and both your sister, your rapid child, and the Bolton’s have nothing but prayers.” 

She met the Lannister’s eyes and absently petted Viserion, Ghost baring his teeth at the knight. 

“I believe it is now time for us to speak solely to the Lady of Tarth. I do hope you understand, while you will come to no harm under Guest Rights, you must of course, remain a guest,” Jon spoke and Sansa heard the steel underneath the polite words. 

“Are you truly Rhaegar’s son? I want to see it in your face...but it seems almost impossible,” Jaime Lannister sounded almost broken to Sansa’s ears. 

“You seem to think it would matter if you believed he was my brother’s child or he was not,” Daenerys spoke again. 

“He was My Prince and he would have been My King. If you are truly his son then I pledge myself to your protection,” Jaime’s voice sounded almost like he would break if it was shown that Jon was a mummer. 

“He is Rhaegar’s son and he is the Queen’s heir,” Ser Barristan spoke from behind Sansa. 

Jaime nodded, his face bereft, and he knelt before standing to turn and walk away. 

“I know what you did to my father, Ser Jaime,” the Queen’s voice rang out before she continued, “And for your mercy and protection of the realm I would offer you a boon. Ask it and if it can be done, I shall make it so.” 

Jaime stopped and Sansa watched as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. 

“Tommen and Myrcella...they are innocent in this and are...they are my children. I swear to you, legitimize them Lannister’s and let Tommen inherit Casterly Rock,” he said quietly. 

Sansa froze, “You would write a missive stating this fact. That they are your children and vindicating my father from your sister’s callous claim of treason?” 

Jaime turned his head to look back at her. 

“I would...Your Royal Highness.”

“Write your missives and write your first born and your sister and tell them to surrender to the rightful rulers of Westeros and it will be done,” Daenerys decided. 

With that Jaime Lannister was led away by the guard and the attention shifted to the Lady of Tarth. 

“Your proof, Lady Brienne. I was told you have proof,” Jon remarked and Brienne pulled a hankerchief from her pouch. 

Sansa recognized it immediately and nodded to the guard who had stood by Brienne while Jaime was led away. 

“Sweetling?” Daenerys said quietly as the guard brought her the proof. Sansa felt her breath catch and tears pool to her eyes. 

“It was my Mother’s. I stitched it for her and she carried it always,” Sansa said quietly and heard someone standing. Jon was suddenly kneeling in front of her and brushing her hair back behind her ears. 

She stared down at him and pulled herself together. 

“You cannot be consoling me everytime I am sad, cousin,” she murmured. 

“Apparently, I can,” he responded dryly and she could not help but chuckle at the seriousness with which he stated his intent. 

“Brienne of Tarth, you have come to pledge your sword to me? I ask that you change your vow for as you see I have a guard given to me from the Queen in the South, but my brother does not. Swear your sword as a member of the Kingsguard to the King in the North and I will hold your oath to my mother fulfilled,” Sansa finally said and looked up to the woman. 

The woman went down on one knee and promised to swear as soon as young King Rickon was in attendance. 

As they gathered to leave and make their way back to the tents, Daenerys reached out and looped Sansa’s arm into her. Missandei on her other side as Jon trailed further behind with the guards. 

“Queen in the South? I quite like that,” Daenerys chuckled. 

“You did well, Princess,” Missandei said as the reached Sansa’s tent first.

“Thank you, Missandei. Thank you, Your Grace,” Sansa said meeting Daenerys’s eyes. 

The Queen seemed to think for a moment. 

“Dany, call me Dany.” 

Sansa could not help but smile. 

“Dany.” 

  
  
  



	5. A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude for our players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writer's block lately and too many other works filling my mind. If you like it, please let me know! Check out my tumblr for more meta thoughts, recs, and general tom-foolery. 
> 
> hellsofbelles.tumblr.com

The next morning brought Sansa no closer to figuring out what the next move in the cyvasse board was. It did, however, allow for some small comfort of spending time with her family. The moment she stepped from the tent, she was greeted by Jon and Rickon. 

“Jon says we are going to look at the Dragon’s and see if they like me as much as they like you,” Rickon blurted out before Sansa could even say good morrow. 

“Is he?” she asked, aware her voice was brittle. Jon at least had the sense to look abashed. 

Sansa sighed and tightened her cloak around her. It was still not cold, but it was obvious the weather was beginning to turn to Winter. 

“I suppose we should get to it then. We are supposed to be meeting with the Lord’s here shortly and since apparently King Rickon is supposed to present we will need to spend some time talking about what is appropriate and not to say to the Lord’s of the North,” Sansa murmured as she came to the side of Jon. She startled as Jon pulled her into a half embrace as they walked. He had Rickon tucked to one side and her to another. 

“Dany wants you and Rickon to enter separately from her and I today,” Jon said quietly as they walked, Ghost joining them at some point on their journey. 

Sansa nodded, “We are already going to have to depend on what the Northern Lord’s will consider foreign aid to take back our Kingdom. She wants to make it clear that the sovereignty will remain independent.” 

“It is a struggle for her. She considers both of you family and the idea of having to pretend to be just allies is difficult for her. We looked over the map of Westeros when you went to sleep last night,” Jon said before continuing, “We are going to cede all of the lands that swore to Robb to Rickon. We’ve been called it Upper Westeros and our realm will be Lower Westeros. “

Sansa smiled and nodded, “That is smart. We will need to create marriage alliances for trade between the Kingdom’s as soon as possible. It will be difficult if there continue to be hard feelings between the two when they depend on one another so strongly.”

She looked up as Jon stilled for a moment and met his eyes. Finally, they shifted in front of him and he gave a jerky nod and they continued forward. 

They came to a stop as they entered the clearing where the dragon’s rested. Drogon opened one eye and huffed irritability before seeming going back to sleep. Rhaegal and Viserion’s eyes however jumped open as they made their way forward, both standing and lumbering forward. 

Rhaegal moved his head directly in between Sansa and Jon, knuzzling at both of them. Jon chuckled and rubbed at his snout. 

“Me, me, me! You promised!” Rickon begged as he bounced on his feet. 

“Aye, that I did, but you must promise to listen to me. Wolves do not always get along with dragons, even pups,” Jon laughed as he swung the boy up in his arms. 

“Flying!” Rickon squealed and then he was in right at Rhaegal’s snout. 

The dragon tilted its head to look at the boy and Rickon mimicked the motion. Sansa sighed, somewhat happily, as Rickon reached out finally and Rhaegal reached up to meet the dragon halfway. He rubbed Rhaegal’s snout in awe then finally blurted out his reaction. 

“It’s rough, not like shaggy.” 

As if on queue the direwolf loped from the woods with Ghost. 

“SHAGGY!” Rickon crooned and squirmed to get down. 

Jon put him down with a chuckled and Rickon took off. He turned his attention to Sansa who was now paying attention to Viserion. She was smiling at the more demure of all Daenerys’s children. 

“He compliments you,” Jon said finally after watching her. 

Sansa looked up, slightly startled, before bursting into laughter. 

“Jon, did you seriously just show me favor by complimenting the way Viserion looked with me?” she cackled and was glad when his lips upturned into a slight smile and a blush burned on his cheeks. 

“That is not how you compliment a beautiful woman, nephew,” Daenerys’s voice made Sansa turned, unable to keep her smile from widening. 

“Is that so, Aunt?” Jon asked and Sansa almost gaped at his tone. She did not know he had that sort of haughty tone in him. 

“Yes, it is,” Daenerys easily responded before continuing, “Observe.” 

Sansa almost felt frozen in place at the look Daenerys suddenly laid upon her and gracefully walked up to her.

“Sansa,” she murmured as she came close, “You are more beautiful than the brightest star and you are a boon to my court. I will forever be grateful that you chose to come to me for protection.”

Sansa knew her cheeks were burning, “Thank you, My Queen,” she murmured. 

“Best to leave off that bit when we meet with the Lords of the North,” Daenerys grinned. 

Sansa could not help, but grin back. 

“Speaking of, it appears it is time,” Daenerys mentioned as the sound of hooves hitting hard earth filled the air. 

“Rickon!” Jon called and the boy came running back as Jon swooped down to gather the boy in his arms. 

They began to walk off, and unsullied soldier appearing from nowhere to trail behind. Daenerys gave a nod to Ser Jorah and Ser Selmy to follow a few paces behind as she linked arms with Sansa. 

“You look worried, sweetling,” the Queen murmured. Sansa glanced over and sighed resigned. 

“There is much to worry about, Dany. I suppose the most pressing on my mind today is the nightmare’s Rickon is having. Jon said they had been continious. The wildling woman helps, but Rickon asked last night for me after he was awakened. When I came to Jon and his tent, he was shaking and crying,” Sansa felt her voice skip with emotion and she took a minute to gather herself. She could not let herself fall to pieces now when they were to go before the northern lords. 

“He asked Jon and I if we were really his mother and father and were we lying. He said we looked just as he remembered our parents and I want to lie to him, Dany,” Sansa stopped and had to gulp down a couple breaths to steady herself as she met Daenerys’s gaze. Daenerys hustled her into her tent as soon as they reached it. 

“I want to lie and to say yes. I want to take him back to Winterfell with Jon and pretend for his sake. I want him to grow up knowing two parent’s who love him, will keep him safe, and will never leave him again,” Sansa’s voice was hoarse by the end and she found Daenerys right in her face, cupping her cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. 

“It is okay, Sansa. Shhh, I promise you, it will be okay,” she whispered soothingly, “We will take back Winterfell. We will secure my throne and Rickon’s throne and he will know family. I do not know how it will all work out, but we will all take back our homes and we will never be alone again.” 

Sansa looked wide-eyed as Daenerys leaned in and pressed their lips together as if breathing life into her. Sansa whimpered as the other woman’s lips moved and her tongue brushed against the bottom. 

“Dany,” she whispered as Daenerys pulled back. Daenerys smiled softly at her and pulled Sansa down to kiss her forehead. 

“Be strong, my sweet wolf, we are going to win the first of many battles today.” 

Sansa smiled and nodded, stepping back from Daenerys, and pulling her braid over her shoulder. Daenerys stepped up to her and pulled a large swath of cloth from the table beside them. Sansa watched as Daenerys shook it out and draped it around her shoulders. She looked down as the cloak was clasped with two direwolves. 

She swallowed thickly as she realized Daenerys had just wrapped a cloak of Stark colors around her and it was richly and well made. This was not an off hand gensture. This had been planned, the same as the dais and the thrones. 

“You are a Princess in the North and you will walk out there with every bit of dignity and worth befitting you,” Daenerys said softly as she ran her hands down the fur and cloth. 

“I will not let them down,” Sansa said fiercly, a fire welling inside of her. 

Daenerys grinned wickedly at her, “I never thought you would, my sweet girl.”


End file.
